Love
by duhorcommonsense
Summary: Where Shiro decides to take Ganta to Deadman Wonderland instead of leaving him there. How will that change things? AU
1. Chapter 1

Hi, doing this because it got stuck in my head and I wrote it without editing it at 9:00 at night so there will be grammar issues. Again AU Ganta was taken to Deadman Wonderland after Shiro killed his classmates. Shiro and Wretched Egg have merged and is one person from the start. He was struck unconscious and didn't see the massacre. He does remember some of his childhood with Shiro. Written because I can see Shiro just raping him because her mind is messed up. By the way I haven't even watched all the anime or read all the manga so the characters are probably all OCC so it's an AU. Also don't know if there will ever be a chapter 2 since I haven't written any lemons before so if anyone wants to take and improve this plot…be my guest but please tell me so that I can read it.

Ganta opened his eyes. Looking around he saw that he was confined in a small dimly-lit space. Feeling around he seemed to be in an oval cage that was shaped like an egg. He also seemed to be on a bed for some reason. The last thing he remembers was being in class when he thought he saw something floating…floating outside. Then he woke up here.

"Welcome my newest toy!" A voice suddenly spoke all around him.

"Hello…?" He quietly asked.

"You are now in Deadman Wonderland! A wonderful place where my toys bleed for my pleasure and my favorite toy's pleasure." The voice was freakishly cheery.

"Bleed…?"

"Yes my beautiful toy; she is a god of war. She is so powerful and deadly. Yet she spared a weakling like you. So I have brought you here so that I can see what happens, for my amusement of course."

"What?"

"Yes, normally she rips her toys to shreds but she left you alive and naked."

Looking down at himself he saw that he was naked, he quickly grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around himself.

"Which is fascinating because we have been trying to breed her for years!"

"Breed?"

"Yes an army of her would give me more powerful toys. Be happy weakling, your DNA will combine with a powerful creature and your offspring will far surpass you. So get ready to please her! Assuming you survive your intro with all the normal toys. I know she will kill them so they are just there to die. Be assured that my better toys won't be destroyed needlessly. But what will happen to you? I can't wait to see how she will react; maybe ignore you, or will she kill you with the rest, or maybe she will mate with you and eat you afterwards like some species do!"

"Wait!"

Ganta clung to the bed as it was lifted upwards; it felt like he was in an elevator. Suddenly he was blinded by bright lights focused on him. The platform he was on seemed to be 50 feet off the ground with no way down. It was in the middle of a giant circle arena. Cameras were everywhere and he saw a screen with bets on it. Seeing that one of the choices was that they 'all died screaming' made him look away with a shudder. Standing around the edge of the circle was about 100 people in gray prison uniforms with numbers on them.

"Attention everyone; you are all lucky people tonight! For tonight the Wretched Egg will come out to play! Here are the rules for our contestants. That boy over there on that platform is the genie in the bottle! If you claim that prize you can get any wish you want! Freedom, unlimited supply of candy or anything else your heart desires! There is a button on that pole, press it and the prize will come straight to you. In case something unfortunate happens the person who gets the biggest piece of him wins."

I was dead. The prisoners looked like they were going to tear me apart once he said start. I was going to die. I curled into a small ball and covered my ears to try to block out the shouts of the contestants as they told me what would happen to me, in horrific detail. I was terrified, so I begin to hum a lullaby that my mom used to sing to me when I was young and had gotten hurt. It was one of the only things I had left of her. The first contestant must have reached the button because I felt the platform slowly going down. Despite my best efforts I could still hear the dying screams below me. Suddenly I heard the announcer again.

"The moment you've all been waiting for; the Wretched Egg has been released!"

Again lemon in chapter 2 if this keeps bugging me and yes I know it's bad so don't flame me.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I wasn't going to continue, but I got a review today so… I also promised a lemon but there will automatically be a dubcon attached to it since both are kind of crazy right now. Also, it can't be smut because I can't write smut. Again, Wretched Egg and Shiro are the same personality combined.

'I'm dead.'

'I'm so, so, so, dead, dead, dead.'

He crouched down and covered his ears. He tried to block out the jeers and scream from below.

'It feels like this cage is going so slowly, they must be trying to give me a heart attack before I reach the ground.'

Ganta is still humming.

"Have no fear, Aceman is here."

'I know no fictional anime hero is going to save me, but who else will? No one saved my classmates.'

A few days ago.

'It was supposed to be a normal day, it was a normal day. It was before classes, I think, yes my Sensei wasn't there yet, ugh my head hurts so much.'

Grabbing his head Ganta realized dried blood was still on it. His hand came back covered in the flaky crusts of dried blood.

'That's not good, then what happened? I saw something white and then everything was black and then everything was red and then...hell.'

'Omgogdtherealldeadwhatdoidoithappenedsofastitwasblackandwheniwokeuptherewasredisthisrealdidthatguylethistoykillusalldoesanyoneknowtherewassomuchbloodsomeonehelpme.'

Back to the present.

Ganta started to have a panic attack. His whole body shook as screams continued below him.

'Okay, okay, you can't help them now, what happened after. The white thing left...and I was frozen there...till some men in suits came...I was shoved in a car and I fainted and woke up here. Maybe they did something while I was unconscious?'

Just then Ganta felt that his cage had stopped moving, and when the ringing left his ears he noticed that the screams had stopped.

"Attention esteemed Guests! If you can't count up all the remaining limbs I can confirm that my pet has killed them all."

Ganta continued to hum.

"Aceman is... here."

"Now my wretched pet is approaching her prize! Please confirm your bets before any contact happens!"

The cage started to rock, Ganta looked at the figure covered in gore.

'Huh, I thought she, yeah she, would only be covered in red, but there are so many different colors of gore on her, white, yellow, brown, black, red,…'

With that Ganta fainted dead away as Shiro approached the cage.

'He's my friend, I like him, I like our song.'

Shiro smiled happily as she approached her only friend.

'But he smiled at that other girl, he's a meanie.'

Shiro stopped and brought out her blood, stopping the motion just before it cut his skin.

'But I promised to save him when he was in trouble, and he did call out for Aceman.'

'I'm Aceman after all, that's why I wear this costume. So why isn't he thanking me for saving him?'

Approaching more closely she noticed that he had fainted.

'He's asleep, why?'

She noticed that she was still covered in blood.

'He always started crying when I was covered in red, maybe it's bothering him.'

Shiro got the blood off her by simply tearing off her battle costume that they liked to dress her in.

"It looks like my prize is going for the mating option! I guess my glorious freak of nature has needs too! Will her newest toy survive the sex?"

Shiro looked at where the noise was coming from, usually she could stand it, but not today for some reason. She had seen others try to destroy it, but none had succeeded, but they weren't her.

She sent out a blood vector and with her slightest effort she stopped the noise. She was about to go after the blinking lights and tv screens next when she heard a groan.

'Ganta?'

"Shiro...I haven't seen you since the...I thought you were dead...I must be dead."

He suddenly sat up and embraced her. It felt really nice, even as his tears fell on her shoulders. It felt nice with his arms around her.

'I want to kiss him.'

Now, Shiro was used to getting what she wanted, expect for her freedom which was her utmost desire. For the first time she actually wanted to do something else besides escape and kill. Of course her captors had given her other males, but they were always too scared or too cocky, or just not right, so she killed them.

"Shiro. I missed you so much!"

'This feels really nice, and didn't her captors say that he was her's? Plus she always did what she wanted before.'

Shiro kissed him, it was clumsy at best since both had never kissed like that, but they didn't know that. To them, it was the only kiss they ever had.

"I'm dead, that's it. This must be heaven."

'Iloveitloveitthatwassonice!'

He stopped crying and started to hiccup, he exhaled deeply, trying to calm down.

"I would love to spend my heaven with you Shiro!"

With that the boy pushed her onto some cushions in the cage that had no blood on it. He stripped off his student uniform, which had somehow remained clean this entire time. In his happy delusions he never looked down from his preach.

"Wait Ganta! I have never done this before!"

To her surprise it was the Wretched Egg who got nervous when she saw his naked form.

'I'm fine with nothing on me...but his body is so different from mine.'

With those words Ganta blushed as well.

"Shiro, I have never done anything with anyone, but if this is heaven...I want my first time to be with someone I really care about!"

'So that girl really was nothing to him. What is this feeling I feel so giddy!'

With that she pushed her lover on his back, stroking and kissing, she tried to get him inside her.

"Oh, oh, Shiro...I love you."

Clumsy the new pair of lovers explored each other. Both of their lives were filled with pain, this was one of the rare times that pleasure was in it. Being inexperienced it was over quickly, but both of them glowed with bless afterward. They fell asleep in each other's arms, temporarily at least, they were at peace.

Shiro looked down at her sleeping lover.

'Oh Ganta, I still love you and you still love me. I promise to protect you.'

Meanwhile behind the glass the interested parties looked on.

"Well he lives. What are your thoughts gentlemen?"

"We could make so much money with this! Using a similar seranio with deadman, with him being the prize, we could finally test her true limits!"

"He would make a good bargaining chip to keep her under control."

"Under control! What if we could make her follow our orders!"

"I'm curious how their relationship will turn out. Will she kill him for any misstep? Who will be more emotionally dominate. What happens if they fight or she gets bored of him?"

"What about pregnancy? If she only mates with him we will need him around to get more offspring. We should remove him unless we want them to mate."

"This might make her more motivated for missions or fights."

"What if fighting makes her lose her offspring? We should put them in a low stress environment, we have other deadman that can fight for the ignorant masses."

The assembly behind him gave out their opinions. He turned to the scientist next to him.

"I want you to write up a report. Most important is control, however powerful offspring is a secondary measure that should not be overlooked. What is your thoughts on this?"

The scientist nodded.

"This specimen is the superior model and no lesser deadman is like her in terms of power. Mentally is another issue, if we could have offspring we might get power, without having a rabid dog. Moreover letting her keep the toy might stop her outbursts. We don't need more school massacres on the news. Taking the toy away might cause her to react badly. Yet if their relationship deteriorates she could react worst."

"So?"

"We need to impose upon the boy the importance of keeping her happy and listening to us."

The man continued to watch the sleep pair while he thought about his next move.

A.N. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
